Her Type
by Miss FairyTales
Summary: "It's just…" She chuckled. "I finally figured out my type." He tilted his head to the side; a questioning look on his face, silently asking her to elaborate. "I seem to always pick the guys who will take me for granted and then dump me as soon as a better offer comes along." She chuckled again. "I'm always second best." One-shot (Audrey x OC)


**A/N: Vinny is short for Malvin, and he's Mal's twin brother. He's an OC that I'm developing for another story (unpublished as of right now). Just some context for the story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Audrey was running down the halls, not really paying attention to anything around her. She was trying to convince herself that she hadn't just witnessed what she had just witnessed. It wasn't real. It was a misunderstanding. It was some sort of joke, although not a very funny one. There had to be some kind of reason behind it. It couldn't just _be._ It couldn't. She wouldn't allow it. There had to be another reason.

It was early on a Saturday morning; she didn't really expect anyone to be up and about at this hour. Which is why she was more than shocked when she literally ran into somebody.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

They both fell the ground with a thud. Audrey landed on top of the yet to be identified stranger who had been in her path. Their hands were on her waist as they securely held her in place, making sure she wasn't injured as they fell. Another pair of hands pulled her up off the ground.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Audrey, are you okay?"

The brunette princess wiped at her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that were blurring her vision. When she finally regained her sight, her eyes widened at she observed the scene in front of her.

Jay and Carlos were helping Vinny up off the floor, presumably he was the one she had barreled into and the one who had broken her fall. Mal and Evie were making sure he was alright and that he wasn't injured. Lonnie, Jane, and Doug were watching everything with worry and curiosity, not really sure of what to do. She assumed Ben was the one who had picked her up, since he was standing closest to her and checking her over for any injuries.

They were the last people she had wanted to see right now.

"Audrey?" Ben asked worriedly as he looked her over once more to make sure she wasn't injured. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you running? Why are you _crying_?"

The princess shrugged him off. They still weren't on the best of terms. "I'm fine. I have to go." Her harsh tone didn't have its usual bite due to the obvious tear stains on her cheeks, her smudged mascara, and the sniffles that escaped her because of her crying. She backed away from the group. "I'm so very, extremely sorry for running into you, Vinny. I hope you're okay and can forgive me." She turned on her heel and took off in the other direction before anyone could say anything else. Or worse, ask her anymore questions.

"That was strange," Evie announced once the princess was gone.

"Definitely," Lonnie agreed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mal asked her twin brother as he dusted off his pants.

He rolled his green eyes. "I'm fine, Mal. Just a little bruised. I'll live." He looked in the direction that Audrey had run off in. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

He had never admitted it to anyone (he was pretty sure that Mal had figured it out), but he sort of liked Audrey. In a romantic way. He had a crush on her ever since the first time he had seen her when he stepped out of the limo. (Although, some may say that his feelings had lasted longer than the normal shelf-life of a crush and graduated into something more.) And it had only grown since they shared their history class together and sat next to each other. But she had been with Ben at the time , and now Chad. Even though he hated the blonde prince (and the feeling was mutual), he would still respect their relationship and wouldn't act on his feelings. No matter how much it killed him inside. Even if she never chose him, he still believed that she deserved better. Hell, she deserved better even if she _did_ choose him. She deserved the best.

He would also never say that he was still angry at Ben for treating her so badly, since he was a good friend and his sister's boyfriend. Even though, admittedly Audrey hadn't been the best girlfriend either, or friend (which she did apologize for yet never received any apologies in return from anyone). He knew that the only reason the couple had broken up in such a public and insensitive way was because of him and his friends when they were trying to steal the wand, but… he was still mad at Ben for not even trying to apologize or make up for his actions once the spell had washed away in the Enchanted Lake. How could he just leave her broken like that? It wasn't right.

"Come on. If we don't leave now, we won't make it to town on time," Doug said, pulling the blonde from his thoughts.

The rest of the group offered varying forms of agreement as they headed for the exit of the school.

Mal watched her brother carefully as he continued to stare at the place where they had seen Audrey disappear. "Go talk to her."

"What?" Vinny asked as he looked to his sister in confusion.

She gently nudged him with her elbow. "Go and talk to her. Make sure she's okay. I know you like her."

Vinny furrowed his brows in thought. "What about everyone else?" He didn't bother trying to hide it; he couldn't lie to his sister.

Mal shrugged. "I'll just tell them that you were feeling kind of dizzy and decided to hang back." Mal sighed, knowing she had to get this off her chest eventually. "Look, you know how I feel about Audrey and Chad and the rest of their posse. But you also know that I love you. And if you want to be with her, then I'll respect that. But if she hurts you, you and the others will have to attest to my character when I go on trial for murder."

Vinny chuckled at his sister. "It won't come to that. I don't think Audrey is like the others. I have this feeling."

Mal hummed. "Well, your feelings have never been wrong before. Just… be careful. Audrey may not be like that, the jury is still out on that one, but the others won't hesitate to hurt you, humiliate you."

"You forget I'm five minutes older than you. I'm supposed to the one giving out advice."

"I haven't forgotten. You just don't act like it."

Vinny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hurry up and join the others before Ben reports you as missing."

Mal laughed. "It was one time! How long are you going to hold that over us?"

"As long as I want," Vinny proclaimed with a devilish smirk. "But seriously, go before they start looking for you."

"Alright. I'm going. Just… please listen to what I said, okay? Be careful."

"I will." Vinny hugged his sister before releasing her and going their separate ways. She had a group to return to and he had a princess to find.

Finding Audrey hadn't been that difficult, in all honesty. He had just gone to her dorm to see if maybe she was there, and she was. He knocked a few times before she actually answered. And when she did, all he had wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

She had removed all of her makeup, so he could see her light freckles (he thought she was beautiful either way). Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks wet, her nose pink. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a jacket that he had given her ages ago because she had gotten cold during class. If he wasn't so preoccupied with how she was doing, he would have thought it was adorable.

"Vinny?" Audrey asked in slight shock as she checked the rest of the hallway, only to find that they were alone. "What are you doing here? Don't you have plans with your friends?"

He didn't miss how she called them _his_ friends. "They left to head into town. I stayed behind."

Her head tilted to the side. "Why?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I… uh, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You know because you were crying and then you ran into me and fell. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything."

Audrey smiled softly at him, her brown eyes sparkling slightly. "I'm fine, thank you. And thank you for breaking my fall. I meant what I said. I'm so sorry for running into you like I did. I didn't see you and I was in a hurry."

"Why were you in such a hurry? What happened?"

Audrey tugged at her sleeve. "Nothing."

"You know I don't believe that. Tell me what happened, Audrey. Please."

The princess leaned against the door, watching the other teen for a second. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. I care about you." He saw something shift behind her eyes. As if she was debating whether or not she should believe him.

"It's just…" She chuckled. "I finally figured out my type."

Vinny tilted his head to the side; a questioning look on his face, silently asking her to elaborate.

"I seem to always pick the guys who will take me for granted and then dump me as soon as a better offer comes along." She chuckled again. "I'm always second best."

The blonde teen suddenly felt his blood boiling. If he were in a cartoon, he was sure that he would have steam coming out of his ears and a beat red face. "What did he do?"

Audrey didn't answer, she just watched him for a minute before she waved her hand flippantly. "It really doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."

"What did Chad do, Audrey?" he repeated his question. He needed her to say it. She had to say it. He couldn't do anything if she didn't say it.

Audrey frowned as she stared at the floor, too ashamed to look at him any longer. She hugged herself tightly as she whispered her answer, "He cheated on me." She sighed as she paused, debating whether or not she should continue. "And then he dumped me via text."

All Vinny saw was red as his eyes flashed their signature vibrant green. He would rip that prince apart for this. He turned to leave and head towards the boys' dorms when he suddenly felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked at the hand, following along her arm until he reached her wide, teary, fearful eyes.

"Please don't," she begged as her tears threatened to spill over once again. "Please. I don't," she choked back a sob. "I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. Not because of me. Please. He'll have you sent back. I know he will. Please. Not because of me. I'm not worth it."

Vinny's anger dissipated as he took in the girl in front of him. She looked so small, and vulnerable, and broken. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Shh, it's okay. You're not gonna lose me. And you _are_ worth it."

Audrey buried her face in his chest as she cried, holding onto him tightly. "I can't lose you."

Vinny leaned back slightly and gently tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "You will not lose me. I promise you that," he said it with such conviction and sincerity that Audrey could only nod as a hiccup escaped from her. "You deserve better than him. You are not second best. You are perfect. And whoever made you think otherwise is a fool."

Audrey searched his eyes for a moment, subconsciously noticing how his eyes were more silver and Mal's more gold. She saw everything that she knew she would in them. Kindness, sympathy, anger, sincerity, confidence, and more, but most importantly… love. She almost hadn't recognized it. It was rare in her life. For someone to look at her with so much love. And all of it meant for her. Only for her.

Hesitantly, she leaned up, standing on her toes, and connected their lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss that seemed to convey everything that they felt for each other in that moment. After a minute, Audrey pulled away, resting her head against his chest, the corner of her lips angled slightly upward.

"I'm not saying I'm ready for a new relationship just yet," Audrey began quietly while Vinny just held her close.

"But?"

"When I am ready, you will be the first one I call."

"Promise?"

Audrey nodded against his chest. "Promise. It'll be tough though, the two of us together. Grammy will for sure throw a fit. The paparazzi will have a field day 'Daughter of Aurora Dates Son of Maleficent'. And everyone at school will be gossiping."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes," she didn't hesitate. "If you're willing, I want to give this a try. Us. No matter what the consequences. I don't care anymore. It'll be worth it. _You_ will be worth it."

"I'll always be willing. And I'll always wait for you, no matter how long. Take as much time as you need."

They stayed like that for a minute, just holding each other, before Audrey spoke again. "Vinny?"

He hummed in acknowledgment, encouraging her to continue.

"I think I found my new type."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Here is a short little one shot that I wrote. I've been dying to post more Audrey content, but have refrained due to all of my current ongoing stories and the fact that none of them are too developed yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, I really don't see a continuation to it. I think I'm going to leave it here.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading. Let me know what you guys thought. If you'd like to check out my other fics, please do. I have a few other Descendants fics on here and wattpad (under the same name) if you're interested. Also, if you have any suggestions or requests, let me know, I'd love to hear from you! Or if you just want to chat, I'm here and would love a reason to not do my homework, so... don't be shy!**


End file.
